Change of Fate
by RikusAngel
Summary: What could have happened if the Storm that took Sora and Riku away from there home while the prevous keyblade masters were alive and unware of Xehanort plans   rated T for safty in future chapters  Disclamer:i do not own anything


Hi I know I haven't posted in a long time i am alive and here a new story.  
If you guys have any ideas for any of my stories (including this one): What If Sirius, Little Chris Big Trouble and Little and in Trouble let me know. I do allow anonymous reviews so thanks again and hope you enjoy.  
AN: please let me know if you like my stories partially this one so I know whether to carry on with it or not

P.S. I am sorry if you have not had a response to your review on my other stories

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

Change of fate

Chapter one: The storm

This is a story about 2 little boys called Sora and Riku.

Sora lived with his mother and father while Riku lived with foster parents. Sora and Riku's parents used to be friends, well Sora's parents and Riku's mother no one knew Riku's father, he vanished right after Riku was born leaving Riku's mother alone to raise her son till Riku's third birthday when Riku's mother died.  
To start with Riku stayed with Sora's family till he was placed in to foster care, though he still spends most of his time with Sora's family, not that his foster parents mind, they decided it would be better so it was really at bed time they were apart.

That day everything changed started as normal, Sora's father took the adventurous boys to the other island. These days even though they were only 4 it was the only way to keep them occupied, taking them to where they had new things to explore and lots of room to run and you could only reach the island by boat, no one lived there.

Sora's father dropped the boys on the island and they were off before he had even docked. They were off running with their wooden swords in hand going off to play. Sora's father could only guess where they were running off to possibly this secret place that Sora had been talking about all the way there, telling Riku about a monster he had heard yesterday, but Sora's father wasn't worried, there was no such things as monsters.

That evening when the boys were watching the sun set while waiting for Sora father to arrive,

Riku said "Hey Sora"

"What" Sora asked  
"when we're older let's leave the islands, face real monsters together" Riku said

"Yeah!" Sora yelled to the sky, a huge grin on his face

After a while of sitting on the bent tree trunk watching the sun slowly lower in to the water, Sora gave a yell as he spotted his father boat coming towards the island. As soon as Sora's father got closer the boys raced down to the wooden dock. After a day of racing and sword fighting they were tired and in need of food which need brought them willingly home for their dinner.

When time for bed came Sora was fine, after his father had chased him round the kitchen for the 5th time, when he was finally in bed he was out for the count before his father had shut the door.

Meanwhile at Riku's house, his foster parent's put Riku to bed early and then woke him right before mid night so they could welcome Riku's 5th birthday in together. As the clock struck midnight his foster parents were sitting on his bed with him.

"Happy Birthday Riku" Riku's mother whispered as Riku fell to sleep on his parents.

His father smiled and shifted Riku into bed and covered him back up with the quilt before going to bed with his wife.

It was about 3 am when a clap of thunder woke Riku from his slumber, he leaned up to his window to look at the storm. He noticed something was wrong, that this was no ordinary storm and when Riku saw black things coming from the sky it, peaked his curiosity, he decided to investigate but he didn't plan to go alone. Riku sneaked down stairs and out of the front door quickly and silently so not to wake his foster parents. On destiny islands there was never any need for people to lock the door everyone knew everyone and watched after each other. He ran to Sora's house and picked up some rocks, he started to throw them at Sora window waking him. Sora tiredly sat up opening the window and looking down to see Riku.

"Riku it's 3 in the morning, what is it" Sora groaned tiredly

"I'm going to go check out something I saw, I think its real monsters" Riku whispered loudly, excitedly

"You serious? real monsters?" Sora half yelled.

"Shh" Riku whispered back,  
"yes, real monsters now come on" Riku whispered impatient.

"Ok" Sora whispered back disappearing from the window and within a minute he was at Riku's side. The 2 pyjama wearing little boys ran down to the docks where the most darkness seemed to be gathering.

As Sora and Riku got close to the dock they saw the dock wasn't there. It was being sucked up in to a massive hole in the sky, it wasn't just the wooden man made dock but the island itself was breaking in to pieces and being sucked in to the gaping hole that the creatures came from.

Sora's and Riku's brains were telling them to run but they were frozen in place. Soon the black creatures turned on them, diving for them as the darkness surrounded and covered them. As the boys started to black out gold light banished the darkness but that was the last thing the boys saw before they became completely unconscious. The unconscious boys bodies were sucked up in to the sky.


End file.
